Te voy a encontrar
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Para la semana Okikagu Tema: Reencarnación. Después de la muerte de Gintoki, Kagura comenzó a experimentar sueños y vivencias extrañas, fue hasta que una bruja leyó el tarot y encontró a Sougo en su pasado. AU/CanonDivergence. OneShot


**Este fic nace a partir de la otro fic que tengo donde hablo de rencarnaciones** _ **"Los peces no saben que el agua existe"**_ **no es necesario conocer la historia de ese fic para entender este. Aunque si gustan pueden leerlo, habla sobre lo mismo, reencarnación, pero explica un poco sobre la maldición que Gintoki lanzó en todos antes de morir. Sólo tome ciertos elementos para el tema de la Semana OkiKagu que organizaron los miembros del grupo en FB y decidí participar. Ya que desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo de estos dos pero no encontraba trama, tema, ni nada, me alegra poder contribuir un poco. También porque amo los fanworks de Gintama.**

 **Tema:** Reencarnación

 **Resumen:** _Después de la muerte de Gintoki, Kagura comenzó a tener sueños extraños y la sensación de dejavus constantes. Busca ayuda en el tarot, aunque la respuesta sigue siendo ambigua, para su suerte no está sola en esa nueva vida._

 **Género:** _AU / Romance/ Misterio/ Esotérico / Drama_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Sorachi…_

 **-o-**

 **Te voy a encontrar**

― Kagura, ¿aún no terminas?― Shinpachi entró con una taza de café para la joven― llevas aquí desde la mañana.

Kagura estaba en la oficina de Gintoki, ordenando los pendientes y archivando documentos que quedaron sobre la mesa. Tuvo tres semanas desde su muerte para organizar pero siempre dejaba todo a medias por el dolor que le causaba el lugar.

― Lo siento, Shinpachi… me perdí…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Dejo el café en la mesa y antes que la pelirroja derrochara en llanto, el muchacho con lentes la abrazó. Los tres habían construido un lazo quizá más fuerte que el de la propia familia. Gintoki fue como su padre, como un hermano, era el líder de esa pequeña manada.

― Siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido una y otra vez― soltó Kagura de pronto, aferrándose a la solapa del saco de Shinpachi― siento, como si no fuera la primera vez que Gin-chan se va.

Shinpachi no respondió o no entendió, se encogió de hombros. Amable le ofreció la taza con cafeína para relajarla.

― Sigues en shok― argumentó el joven― es natural. Creo que debes tomar un descanso. Puede que volver a China te haga mejor.

Kagura tomó la taza entre sus manos y miró el café. Pensó en China y el smog, en China y su sobrepoblación y que no había nada más para ella, sólo sus padres. Sus ojos se nublaron un momento y mientras el agua del café daba vueltas, miró a Shinpachi, por un momento ya no era el mismo joven de traje negro y gafas doradas, sino un muchachito de aspecto humilde con cara de desorientado. Parpadeó un par de veces y el Shinpachi de traje sonrió.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó.

― Sí… creo que será mejor que este trabajo lo haga alguien más. Me duele mucho estar en esta habitación sin él.

Shinpachi lo entendió, ella se despidió con una reverencia y la vio salir de la oficina. Tomó su abrigo mostaza y el bolso rojo, se despidió de un par de secretarias y caminó hasta el asesor. Luego volvió a su propia oficina a continuar con la vida, con el cambio y el abandonó de Gintoki Sakata.

El otoño trajo sus fuertes vientos y un montón de hojas secas que adornaban la calle. Kagura lo único que quería era correr, gritar y golpear algo. Gintoki llevaba muerto tres semanas y ella no había podido descargar su dolor y la ira. Su muerte había detonado en ella una especie de caja de pandora. No entendía la sensación de haber vivido aquello una y otra vez. Por otra parte, un montón de sueños raros la habían invadido, sueños de lugares desconocidos pero que ella sentía suyos, personas extrañas que sentían familiares. Había guerras, persecuciones y un hombre. Un hombre curioso que sonreía al verla y peleaban. La muerte de Gintoki le trajo no sólo dolor si no desorientación.

Aun eran las tres de la tarde y el cielo se hizo gris. No tenía hambre, cosa rara porque ella siempre la pasaba metiéndose comida 24/7. No quería volver a casa y llorar con su perrito Sadaharu todo lo que restaba de la tarde como lo hizo la primera semana del deceso. Aunque su decisión ya estaba tomada, volvería a China con sus padres y permanecería ahí hasta que creyera que todo había sido un sueño.

Despejarse era lo mejor, así que continuó caminando, dejando que sus pies la llevasen lejos y curaran sus ojos que se humedecían constantemente. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a un callejón luminoso y llamativo. No recordaba conocer esa zona. Los mándalas colgantes y los pentagramas llamaron su atención. En el pasillo vendían accesorios de la suerte, piedras, amuletos, inciensos. Letreros donde gitanas leían la mano, el agua y el café. Kagura no creía en esas cosas. Recordó que alguna vez la hermana de Shinpachi dijo haberse leído el tarot, donde le anunciaron que se casaría con un hombre con las características de Kondo. Un pizarrón negro fuera de una puerta rezaba "Tarot del dragón" Kagura lo pensó un momento. Sus pies se movieron por sí mismos y su mano buscó con desesperación la puerta. Se vio así misma en su interior pidiendo ayuda.

Su inconsciente la traicionó y cruzó la puerta.

No había nadie en el local. Una mesa circular con un mantel morado, un cuadro o algo parecido cubierto por una cortina negra en la pared derecha, ramos de hojas secas colgando del techo, un librero y una mesa donde había una bola de cristal y una repisa con anillos y dijes.

― B-buenas tardes― su voz salió como si fuera un grito.

Al rescate llegó una mujer de cabellos negros, vestida como las sacerdotisas de templos shinto, blanco y rojo. Saludó a Kagura y la invitó a sentarse. Todo sucedió tan rápido que las manos de Kagura barajearon las cartas torpemente, acelerada. La urgencia en sus ojos buscaba por todas partes algo que le hiciera salir de ahí. Estaba entre el conflicto de quedarse y correr.

Las cartas estaban echadas. Kagura apretó la tela azul de su falda. La primera carta le habló de su pasado y lo vieja que era su alma. De la tristeza y el dolor de una maldición que alguien a quien quiso le impuso, no como castigo si no por miedo. Su futuro estaba ligado a ese pasado que no la dejaría jamás y el presente era algo que no existía para ella. Le habló sobre sus relaciones laborales, el trabajo, sus padres, el perro y su corazón hecho pedazos una y otra vez por culpa de un hombre que la ató para siempre.

― Quizá tu padre en vida pasada… porque el lazó es más fraternal que pasional.

Dijo la mujer y Kagura seguía sin entender. Cuando tocó el tema de sus sueños y la agonía que sentía al vivirlos, la atrapó. Su alma suspiró aliviada. Había alguien que entendía.

― Es el Karma, estas atada con otras almas por un hechizo poderoso. Es magia antigua, magia prohibida. Aquel que te maldijo debe ser un demonio. No escaparas de ese ciclo… una y otra vez, volverás a la vida y encontraras a las mismas personas, te relacionaras con ellas, siempre en la misma situación hasta que aquel que inició el conjuro lo rompa.

Kagura comenzó a llorar. Dentro de ella estaba la respuesta. Escuchó su propia voz diciendo el nombre de Gin-chan con dolor, furia y resentimiento.

―… tú alma también está atada a la de un hombre más joven, un hombre caótico y enigmático. ¿Tienes novio?

Desde hace mucho que Kagura no salía con alguien, no había tiempo y no estaba interesada, prefería salir con Soyo e Imai, compañeras de la Universidad. No había hombre que le gustará, era demasiado dispersa como para notarlos, a menos que llamaran mucho su atención. Repaso sus conocidos y no encontró nada.

― Hay un hombre en tu vida que te observa, desde hace mucho tiempo… sus ojos te vigilan, te siguen pero no se acerca por precaución. Es un hombre de signo cáncer.

Por más que la memoria de Kagura hacia remembranzas no encontraba nada. Necesitaba algo más, alguna seña, alguna inicial, alguna acción.

Al ver la desesperación de la muchacha por entender, la bruja tomó su bola de cristal, ella le diría algunas características.

― Ese hombre también está en ese ciclo sin fin… su cabello es castaño, la mirada soñadora― decía la mujer cerrando los ojos, pasaba sus manos alrededor de la esfera.

Kagura observó asombrada como dentro de la esfera se esparcía el humo y sus manos temblaban. Al momento varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente, demasiado rápido para distinguirlas pero estaba segura que las reconocería si se detenían, eran casi igual a sus sueños.

― El hombre te ama, su alma te busca al volver a la vida y hace lo imposible por encontrarte primero. Te conoce, sabe tu nombre… tú sabes quién es.

Las características no le decían mucho. Esperó que la mujer diera más información.

― A su lado está un hombre atractivo de cabellos negros, ambos de negro, deben trabajar en alguna oficina de gobierno.

La cabeza de Kagura comenzó a punzar de lado de las sienes. El estrés al que se estaba sometiendo era brutal. Pero ahí estaba él… Okita Sougo amigo y compañero de Hijikata, novio de Gin-chan. Lo había visto algunas veces acompañando a Hijikata a la oficina de Gintoki. Habían cruzado palabras un par de veces pero nada relevante, se vieron tan poco que era imposible creer que él estaba enamorado de ella. Para Kagura sólo era el acompañante del novio de su jefe. ¿Había algo más?

― ¿Es él?― se preguntó y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, por miedo.

― No importa donde vayas, él siempre va a encontrarte y a repetir una y otra vez la primer vida donde se conocieron, el origen.

― ¿Repetir? ¿Qué va a repetir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué a mí? Ese tipo, ni siquiera la conozco ― la pelirroja estaba por entrar en crisis, en la demencia absoluta.

La mujer la miró con pena. Kagura estaba pálida y temblorosa. Todo lo que sucedía era extraño. "Estúpido Gin-chan, tenías que morirte" pensó antes de pagar a la mujer.

Salió de la tienda asustada y corrió a la salida del callejón. Fue como entrar a otra dimensión, a un mundo paralelo. Necesitaba ir a casa de Otae y contarle lo sucedido, con suerte y ella también vivió lo mismo aquella vez que leyeron el tarot. Con suerte y sabría qué hacer. Buscó un taxi al llegar a la avenida pero para su mala racha no había disponibles.

Las imágenes seguían frescas. Okita Sougo no salía de su cabeza. "Estúpido chihuahua" se encontró diciendo sin entender porque dijo aquello.

― Me he vuelto loca… Todo es culpa de Gin-chan… ― comenzó a llorar en la esquina.

Algunas personas al verla se alejaban un poco o la ignoraban. Daba pena verla llorando en la esquina cerca de un poste, era como si hubiese perdido todo en la vida.

― Podrías dejar de hacer tanto drama, asustas a la gente― oyó decir a su espalda. La voz masculina la hizo dar un brinco. No la reconocía.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con él, el hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada infantil. Su semblante serió la intimido pero no se alejó. Japón era tan diminuto para ellos que era fácil encontrarse. Pensó en el destino y en que él no la dejaría justo como dijo el arcano de la Torre.

― ¿Quién asusta a la gente?― preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

― Tú. Además ya se te corrió el maquillaje. Por cierto, ¿no estás trabajando?

― No es algo que te interese.

Se han visto tan pocas veces pero pareciera que él la conocía de toda la vida, haciendo preguntas y comportándose amigable de alguna forma. Ella pudo sentir esa cercanía y se incomodó. Estaba demasiado cerca suyo tanto como para reconocer su aroma.

― Bueno, esta reciente la muerte del jefe, es normal que estés sensible… y si estás en tus días peor.

― ¡Cállate! No me hables― gritó Kagura e hizo a un lado al muchacho.

Se abrió paso entre algunas personas y se dirigió a la parada del autobús más cercana. Sougo la siguió rápidamente. La mente de Kagura era un sinfín de fractales, todos regresando al mismo punto: a Okita Sougo y un espada, pintado de sangre, mirando el cielo y a ella.

― Espera, Kagura.

Muchas personas habían dicho su nombre, pero aquella fue la primera vez que se identificó con el sonido de las consonantes. Fue un eco vacío y un suspiro. Era Okita desesperado que la seguía.

― Necesito hablar contigo.

Los pies de Kagura se detuvieron contra su voluntad. Lo enfrentó. Él la miró con fijeza. Kagura esperó alguna declaración de amor o una amenaza, cualquiera de las dos tendrían el mismo significado.

― Hijikata encontró algo muy extraño en la casa del sur.

Ella sabía de qué hablaba, justamente en su funeral ella entregó una carta y unas llaves con la última voluntad de Gintoki, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba.

― No lo vas a creer…

No quería escucharlo, porque estaba segura que tenía relación con las cartas del tarot y sus sueños.

― Una maldición― susurró Kagura y Sougo la tomó de la mano.

― Así que ya lo sabías… tú el jefe estaban en esto.

Las palabras a Kagura nunca le han servido ni en esta ni ninguna otra vida. Las ofensas no debían ser replicadas con otra palabra si no con un certero golpe, como toda buena Yato, raza extinta por estos tiempos pero vivía en ella. Así que siendo fiel a esa ideología, soltó un puñetazo al estómago del muchacho.

― ¡No acuses a las personas sin saber!

Okita se dobló de dolor. Ya no era tan resistente, este era otro tiempo, otra vida, un espacio diferente al origen. Kagura lo vio retorcerse y en vez de volver a golpearlo o marcharse, se acercó para saber si no sangraba. Sougo sonrió con malicia y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla.

― Pendeja

― Im-be-cil…― deletreó Kagura ― no puede ser… esto también lo he vivido.

― Se llama dejavu, babosa… Acompáñame a ver a Hijikata― pidió una vez recompuesto del golpe.

En medio de la multitud que transitaba, Kagura observó al muchacho como si fuese el único que estuviese en la ciudad o en el planeta. Nunca le pareció atractivo, de lo contrario hubiera coqueteado sutilmente, ni siquiera era interesante, sólo existía, pero con su sonrisa burlona y su mirada fría, resonaba su corazón.

― Tengo miedo― Kagura lo dijo sin pensar pero con la misma necesidad de ser rescatada― no quiero ir… no quiero odiar a Gin-chan.

Sougo no tenía una respuesta para eso, pero sí para las lágrimas de Kagura, un abrazo fuerte que reconectó sus almas enseguida como lo haría un enchufe y la clavija. Recorriendo electricidad, energía, pensamientos y sincronizando sus latidos. Kagura se llenó enseguida de momentos de vidas pasadas. En todas estaba con él, peleando a mitad de la calle durante la nueva era Meiji, discutiendo en restaurantes en los años 20s, despidiéndose a mitad de la guerra en los 40s, besándose entre las protestas de los años 60s, para luego morir en los años 80s.

― Tengo miedo― repitió, esta vez aferrándose a la espalda de Sougo― ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué nos pasó?

― Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a encontrarte…no sufrirás sola la maldición de "Shiroyasha"― dijo el ex policía del Shinsengumi con los ojos cerrados.

 **-o-**

 **Gracias por leer. =) tomando en cuenta que hice este fic regresando ebria… hip. No tenía tiempo así que tuve que tomar valor.**

 **Pues reto completado. Cualquier duda comentario, etc, favor de dejarlo en comentarios. Bais.**


End file.
